Kindergarten Valentine
by Sarlicsooth
Summary: After a night full of coloring, Jean doesn't find any valentines at his desk. But his friend wants him to be happy too.


I don't have much experience with writing about children, so have mercy on me. But any criticism is welcomed.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, take out your valentines," Miss Zoe told her class with a big smile. The kindergartners were very excited for their first official celebration of Valentine's day. The idea made the children anxious and bustling. They had been waiting for the moment for their teacher to set aside time for the occasion.

There was a particular boy that was especially prepared. He had spent all of last night folding paper and using his new box of crayons to make his proud stack of valentines. One for every girl in the class.

All of the kids got up and began to pass out their cards. Since Jean hadn't put them in a manageable order (he was a kid, give him a break) he had to run around the room to get them all passed out.

He laid out the last and the most special of his valentines on Mikasa's desk. Jean had made sure to put extra time into that one. He was sure that the quiet girl would love it!

"You got them all out that fast?" Marco asked when Jean came back over to his desk. "You had a whole bunch."

"Yup." Jean sat down at his desk and then paused. And then a sort of little frown landed right on his face as everyone else seemed to settle down at their seats.

All of the other boys and girls were giggling as they read through their valentines. But not Jean. He peered into the opening of his desk and then under his chair. He couldn't find his valentines.

Marco glanced over at his friend, curious. "What're you doing?"

"Looking for my valentines," Jean said, as he continued to search. He frowned more. "...If I got any."

Marco was about to suggest that perhaps Eren had taken them as a joke. But now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen anyone put anything on Jean's desk, let alone take anything. Jean didn't seem to consider the idea of his young rival having taken them, though. He looked...sort of sad.

Now Marco frowned. He looked down at his desk and glanced at his own cards. He didn't have a whole bunch, but at least he had gotten something. He felt bad for Jean as the other kindergartner watched everyone else read their valentines. And to think that he had spent so much time on all of those cards...

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," little Jean said, shrugging his shoulders as if it hadn't bothered him. But Marco knew better.

However, the freckled boy had an idea. When art came around and they were allowed to free draw, Marco took advantage of the available time to make an elaborate card.

It had a big red heart in it with one of those arrows that went right through it. He had seen it loads of times. It had mini hearts to decorate the corners and a few flowers. But only a little bit of them because Marco wasn't very good at drawing petals just yet.

When all was said and done, the only thing left to write was some sort of message. Afraid that Miss Zoe would end art time soon, he would have to make something quick.

"Deer Jean,

Hapy Valentimes Valentine's Day!

-Your Secret Admirer"

He frowned. He hoped he spelled everything right. He didn't have time to ask Miss Zoe about how to spell words. He had been able to, after messing up already, been able to copy "Valentine's" off of the chalkboard.

The "Your Secret Admirer" had been on one of his cards. And he remembered asking his mom what it meant. Marco thought it best not to let Jean know it was from him.

Satisfied, he waited until Miss Zoe stopped art and called for recess. It didn't take long at all for the kids to run to the play side of the room. It was much too cold to go outside.

"Marco, Jean! You wanna play superhero and villain?!" Connie called, waving for their attention.

"Sure!" Jean replied, heading over. "You coming Marco?"

"Yeah, just a second," the other said, watching as his friend trotted over to Connie. They weren't smiling as they talked. Superhero and villain was some serious business, after all.

Marco slid the card out of his desk. He had been extra careful to keep his arm at an angle so Jean couldn't see what he had been doing. Which wasn't hard, since Jean was so busy making rain clouds and unhappy faces. Which only made Marco's resolve stronger.

He placed the card on the desk and joined his friends. Marco was a robber and had to steal the bank's money with Reiner before Jean and Connie catched them. As always, the superheroes won, because the bad guys are too weak to win!

The game seemed to end too soon as Miss Zoe asked them to return to their seats. The children raced back to their desks, but only because it was snack time. And you don't want to miss that.

"Look, Jean! You got a valentine," Marco pointed out, much too excited for his own good.

"Yeah, haha..." Jean opened up the valentine and read it, though he didn't feel much like doing it. He had seen what happened. That it had been Marco to place the card on his desk. He expected as much from Eren, but he wished Marco wouldn't play pranks on him like that... Marco smiled real wide and scribbled on his paper until he got his orange slices. His plan had worked!

Jean put the valentine away. At least he could wave it around and pretend like he had gotten a valentine. He didn't know how to confront Marco about it, so he didn't. He'd just pretend that he was happy with his "valentine." No reason to embarrass himself any further to day.

Maybe next year...


End file.
